


The Dust is Dry

by luvsanime02



Series: Delete Winter [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Language, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has to deal with what happened to Mikasa, but first, he has to help Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dust is Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. That honor belongs to Isayama-sensei. I’m making no profit off of this fic.

########

 **The Dust is Dry** by luvsanime02

########

Levi was scrubbing at his bathroom floor. He would make Eren do it but the brat was currently in his room sedated, and Mikasa…

She was in the hospital, recovering. At least she was finally out of the ICU. For hours, the whole night, Levi had sat in the waiting room wondering when he was going to be told by some shitty doctor that his niece was dead. There’d been so much blood.

Now, Levi clenched his hands around the rag on the floor. He’d been cleaning for a good half an hour now, but there was still dried, sticky brown blood everywhere. Mikasa’s blood.

He sat back for a minute to rest, still crouched down, and surveyed his perfectly ordinary bathroom, where a teenage girl had given herself an abortion and nearly bled out because she hadn’t felt like she could trust him.

Levi gritted his teeth against the image he could still see in his mind of Mikasa curled up and sobbing on the floor. Damn it, she should have come to him. She should have felt like she could tell him when she’d found out that she was pregnant.

This was all Levi’s fault. He’d been perfectly aware of the fact that Eren and Mikasa were still having sex. He’d just thought that it would be better for all of them if he ignored it and let them think he didn’t know. While Levi personally didn’t care what they were doing with each other, he knew that anyone else would, and would expect him to as well.

It had just never occurred to him that they didn’t have any form of protection. And it fucking should have.

As he was sitting there on his bathroom floor, looking around at the parts that still needed to be cleaned, Levi heard a noise from elsewhere in the apartment and sighed. It looked like Eren’s sedatives they’d given him at the hospital had finally worn off. The boy had held on remarkably well when they’d first found Mikasa, but when they’d waited for hours only to be told that she had slipped into a coma from blood loss and shock, Eren had snapped. Levi could hardly blame him.

He should go tell Eren that she was fine now. Well, comparatively. She was no longer in a coma but simply unconscious, and her blood levels were back up after two transfusions. She’d pull through, Levi had no doubt. The hard part for Mikasa now was going to be living with what she’d done to herself. Even setting aside the abortion, she’d done such extensive damage to her uterus that the doctor said she’d never be capable of bearing children again.

But right now, Levi had another brat to deal with. He slowly stood up, working out the kinks in his back and stretching out his knees, listening to them pop. _Getting too old for this shit,_ he thought tiredly. He moved to the sink to wash his hands and then walked down the hallway after. He looked in on Eren, saw the boy laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, and moved past his room, intending on heating up something and forcing them both to eat.

He paused. Levi would never be able to say why, but something about the way Eren had been laying there seemed off to him. He walked back and peered at him carefully.

And that’s when Levi noticed the empty pill bottle on the dresser.

Cursing, he ran over to Eren. The boy’s eyes were open but not tracking, and his breathing was much too shallow for someone who’d recently been sedated. Angry now, Levi hoisted Eren up, grabbing him under his arms, and dragged him as fast as he could to the bathroom.

Once he was on the tiles, it wasn’t as difficult to move Eren around, and Levi sat him up next to the toilet and jammed two of his fingers deep into the back of the boy’s throat.

The first cough was weak, and Levi forcefully held the back of Eren’s head so that he couldn’t wriggle away. The second cough brought up some bile, and Levi pounded him on the back harshly.

“Come on,” he said, angry and scared. “You fucking idiotic brat, throw them back up. Where the fuck did you even get those pills anyway?”

A couple more seconds later and Eren was finally throwing up, great heaves that shook his back and probably hurt like hell, but Levi didn’t give a crap right then. To his slight relief, a lot of what Eren was throwing up was almost solid pills, just their outer gel coatings gone. He must have only just swallowed them.

“You fucking idiot,” he said harshly, when it seemed like Eren wasn’t going to die from overdose or need his stomach pumped that night. “You _fucking idiot._ What the hell did you think you were doing, Eren? How is this going to solve anything? How is this going to help your sister?”

His voice had gotten progressively louder, until it echoed when Levi stopped shouting. He made himself take a deep breath and then let back it out, slowly. He wasn’t even furious at Eren so much as at himself. Could he do nothing right with these two?

“Mikasa…” Eren muttered. Levi realized that the brat was crying, and sighed, loudly. Now he understood.

“She’s fine,” he offered into the silence. Eren’s head jerked up, his eyes bloodshot and snot trailing from his nose. He looked absolutely disgusting, and he’d just thrown up in one of the few parts of Levi’s bathroom that hadn’t been filthy.

“What?” Eren croaked at him. He looked absolutely pathetic. “She’s-”

“Fine,” Levi repeated. “She’s no longer in a coma, just sleeping. We can go see her in the morning.” He paused. “We should probably get you checked out too while we’re there.”

Eren shook his head frantically. “No,” he pleaded. “Please. I’ll be put in observation or something, and then I won’t get to see-”

“Maybe you should be in observation,” Levi retorted sharply. Eren closed his mouth and looked defeated.

Levi sat there for another minute, thinking, and then he gave in. “If you have any symptoms of overdosing in the next day, I’m admitting you to the hospital whether you want me to or not,” he said flatly, his tone conveying that this wasn’t up for debate.

Eren nodded, still leaning against the toilet. “I don’t think I can do this,” he said, so softly. “This living thing.”

 _I don’t think I can either,_ Levi thought in agreement. He was so very tired.


End file.
